Time Lapse
Time Lapse is a visual effect that goes faster and faster. It has appeared since it first appeared in The Backyard Show and has been continued to be used since. Episodes used in/for: Barney & The Backyard Gang *The Backyard Show - Barney and the Backyard Gang get their costumes ready for the stage. *Three Wishes - Barney gets tangled by the jump rope and falls down and the Backyard Gang helps Barney getting untangled with the rope. *Waiting for Santa - After the gang are informed that Santa is coming to their neighborhood, the gang hastily take off their elf outfits and put on their coats. *Campfire Sing-Along - Barney starts a fire by using the Indian Stick Trick. *Barney Goes to School - Barney and the gang quickly search for Zippity the Hamster. Barney & Friends *Playing It Safe - In the play "Little Red Riding Hood," Luci, playing Grandma, runs in fast motion around Derek, Playing The Big Bad Wolf to escape. Later, she quickly spins and tangles the wolf in rope. Also, Barney slipped on a toy ambulance and crashed. *A Splash Party, Please - Derek was racing in a sack race. *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure - Barney and the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (from Twynkle the Elf) and the kids are riding horses in the horse race. *Falling for Autumn! - Tina and Baby Bop were on a peanut race before Shawn caught up to them quickly. *Imagination Island - Baby Bop scurries to take cover when a humongous thunderstorm strikes the ship. They discover To The door. *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons - After BJ hits a home run, Tosha quickly runs to catch a curve ball. And BJ spins around, after he opens the Seasons cans of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. *Barney's Sense-Sational Day - In the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, shows off her fast running skill. *Camp WannaRunnaRound - Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes (When Chip covered the screen with the green sheet). And also when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *We've Got Rhythm - In the song, "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy?", Chip, Ashley and Hannah are in their crazy costumes while staring at the camera. *You Are Special - Barney (wearing a beret) is drawing a picture on the easel. And The Farmer's Cat, played by Emily in Stella's story, chases a mouse across the house in fast motion. *Come on Over to Barney's House - Baby Bop was showing the crew how it was great to be a ballerina. *A New Friend - In The Lion and the Mouse, Kami as The mouse was chewing on the rope to free Mario as The Lion. *My Family and Me - Nick draws pictures of his aunts, uncles and cousins while telling the others. *Movin' Along - David as The Hare ran fast in the race. *Airplanes - BJ puts his toy airplane back together after it's ruined. *'Fun with Reading' - BJ as Captain Pickles searches around the park for Baby Bop's Yellow Blankey. *Dino-Mite Birthday - Barney plays pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game. *The Chase - The kids pretend to be the different animals in the story, as they chase after each other in fast motion. *Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure - When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, and the kids were watching the movie, some scenes such as BJ riding his scooter was faster, Baby Bop was running after the puppy fast (to get her hula-skirt back), and Riff's instruments fall and come apart. *The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure - BJ as Captain Pickles shows everyone how fast he can run before getting dizzy. *Let's Go on Vacation - Barney and Baby Bop and kids plays the pinata goes run and spin. Category:Segments